On-line user authentication is increasingly critical for software-as-a-service (SAAS) providers, as well as for any digital product/service that needs to determine user authenticity. When a user accesses a website or any on-line service, either by entering a website address in a browser, through a search, by clicking on a link, or through any other scenario, the user may seek to authenticate the website or on-line service to ensure that it is a legitimate website/service that is actually provided by the entity the user is seeking to interact with. Frequently, users require assurances that accessed websites and on-line services do not have any known or unknown malicious intent upon accessing the website or service. For example, prior to accessing specific features in a website or offered through a service, users often require confirmation that the website/service will not install a virus on the device through which they are accessing the website/service, and/or will not steal their personal information. Similarly, website owners and SAAS providers have a need to securely authenticate users that access the owners' website/service, in order to ensure that the user is accessing and managing proper account information, as well as to enable user-specific website/service features such as, but not limited to, user-specific transaction features.